A pesar de todo
by avatarjkl
Summary: aqui les traigo mi primer fanfic, cualquier falta de ortografia me lo hacen saber. Korra ha quedado en silla de ruedas, parece que algo en ella ha cambiado, pero a pesar de todo lo que le paso, aun sigue teniendo "ese" sentimiento hacia el maestro fuego, compañero, amigo, el que le rompio su corazon
1. Chapter 1

One – short

 _P/D: No soy dueña de the Legend of Korra (Ojala lo fuera)_

Ella había pasado por mucho después de ser envenenada por el loto rojo. Ya que ahora se encontraba en silla de ruedas y contando con las pesadillas que sufría cada noche. Ella no quería hablar con nadie, no salía, no comía se sentía inútil, parecido a un muerto en vida. Muchos curanderos habían ido para ayudarla, sin encontrar la solución Korra tendría que viajar a la tribu agua del sur para que Katara la pudiera ayudar.

En la Isla del templo del aire

Korra se encontraba un su habitación mirando hacia afuera en donde se encontraba hablando el Presidente Raiko con Tenzin pensando en que era inútil en aquellas juntas. En eso aparece Asami por la puerta con unas maletas.

\- Korra en 20 minutos partimos – decía acercándose a Korra – Oye sé que las cosas no fueron fáciles, pero piensa que veremos a Katara y que ella te ayudara y que todo sal…

\- Asami no quiero tomar falsas ilusiones –la interrumpió bajando la cabeza mirando sus pies

\- Pero te prometo que te acompañare y te apoyaré en todo

\- Gracias, eres mi mejor amiga y me alegra que me acompañes

Ya era la hora de partir se encontraban todos los conocidos para despedir a la Avatar espeto Mako quien no se encontraba

\- Korra! Korra! – la morena escucho detrás de ella

\- Jinora, Ikki, Meelo y ¡Kai! – decía con un poco más de ánimo, luego se acercó a Kai – Oye sabes que iré a la tribu agua del sur para ver a mi familia ya que hay una celebración en la cual se festeja la unión y el cariño de la familia

Pero Jinora al ver la cara de tristeza de Kai intervino – Korra no creo que sea una buena idea….

\- Jinora dejame terminar dijo volteándose para poder ver a Kai – Kai… creo que por el hecho de ser mayor de 18 años tengo la autoridad para llevarte conmigo ya que desde hoy tú también perteneces a la familia

\- ¿Enserio? – decía el maestro aire mientras abrazaba a Korra

\- Pues claro

Mientras que Kai arreglaba sus cosas apareció Bolin gritando – ¡Korra que gusto verte, guuuaaau te ves estupenda! – decía levantando los brazos de forma exagerada

\- Bolin nos vimos ayer – pero no quiso decir más ya que sabía que seguía igual que antes - ¿Sabes dónde está Mako?

\- dijo que no podía venir pero espera que te vaya bien y que te espera de vuelta

\- aaahhh – susurro de una manera apenada ya que pensaba que se hiría a despedir de ella iba a decir algo más pero en eso llego Kai con sus maletas

Entonces la morena y sus compañeros se despidieron de toda la gente presente para luego partir a la Tribu agua del sur para poder comenzar sus sesiones de sanación

5 meses después

\- Ma… Mako…. Makito... Hermanito despierta – lo movía lentamente Bolin en su cama - ¿Recuerdas que día es?

\- aahhm no ¿qué día es?

\- hoy día llega Korra

En eso Mako se levando, se vistió, tomo una toalla dirigiéndose al baño notando a su hermano que lo miraba extrañado

\- ¿qué te pasa? se supone que tenemos que ir a ver a una vieja amiga

En la isla del templo del aire

Todos los fotógrafos y reporteros estaban realizando preguntas a la recién llegada avatar (aun en silla de ruedas). Desde los 14 metros en los cuales se encontraban Mako y Bolin se podía escuchar sus preguntas, pero no una respuesta

\- ¿Porque decidió volver?

\- ¿Cómo resulto el avance?¿Va a seguir con sus búsquedas?

\- ¿No la han comprometido a matrimonio, ya que es mayor de edad?

\- ¿Qué es eso importante que se dice que quiere anunciar?

\- ¿Se encargara de hacer que personas en su misma situación avancen?

\- Se dice que usted adopto al pequeño maestro aire, pero ¿quién se hará cargo de él como padre?

Pero ya que recordando la vez que contesto la entrevista en la fiesta de Tarrlok y como había metido la pata, decidió no responder aunque le hubiese gustado gritar "dejen de preguntar tonterías"

Ya después de arreglar su cuarto pensando en cómo iba a decirles a todos la decisión que había tomado. Como lo iba a tomar Asami, porque aunque ella y Kai la habían acompañado ellos no sabían, la única que sabía era ella y Katara, la cual lo único que le dijo fue:

"Korra vuelve a Cuidad Republica y piensa en lo que vas a hacer, piensas que tienes la respuesta a tus problemas, pero si vuelves y abres tu corazón sabrás que es lo mejor para ti"

En eso apareció la voz de Jinora sacándola de sus pensamientos

\- Bienvenida a casa Korra ya todos te están esperando

Luego de bajar las escaleras con Jinora se sorprendió de ver a todos:

Al señor del fuego Zuko, al presidente Raiko, el loto blanco, Tenzin, Pema, Rohan, Tonrraq, Senna, Meelo, Ikki, Kai, Suyin, Lin, Opal, Wei, Wing, Bolin y Mako

\- Bien venida avatar Korra nos alegra que este de vuel….- decía Zuko, siendo interrumpido por la morena

\- No pienso quedarme – dijo de golpe dejando a todos sorprendidos

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Esss queee – tratando de evitar el tema

\- Korraaaaa ¿qué es eso que quieres decirnos? - decía su madre

\- Es que sé que no puedo hacer nada, me siento muerta a sí que les digo que es hora de reconsiderar tener un nuevo avat….

\- No! - grito Mako

\- Pues nosotros lo habíamos pensado y ya que el avatar lo desea voluntariamente yo creo que…- Decía un representante del loto blanco

\- No – decía Asami, Bolin y los presentes

\- Ya no tengo ganas de vivir

\- Korra como puedes ser tan…. – dijo Mako algo enojado

\- tan… ¿Qué? – grito enfadada

\- insensible no sabes que vas a dejar a todos muy heridos y… yo…

\- Y tú ¿qué?

\- Me moriría contigo – respondía el maestro fuego hincándose frente a ella quedando a la misma altura

En eso se formó un silencio incómodo. Mako se encontraba al frente de ella hipnotizado por ese azul de sus ojos que le encantaba, que lo llevaba a un trance, mientras que Korra se tensaba cada vez más, ya que le sorprendía el extraño comportamiento

\- Mako... no hagas las cosas más difíciles – trataba de retroceder

\- ¿Por qué? – decía agarrando la silla para que no se fuera

\- Porque – Dudaba – ¡no lo sé! – gritaba

Pero en eso sintió el roce de unos dulces labios en los suyos, provocándole de nuevo esos sentimientos, pero ella aun tenia que se ser fuerte ya que había tomado una decisión "para mejor"

Mientras que Mako tomaba con sus manos el rostro de la morena para no dejarla ir, muchos observaban completamente pasmados, aunque ellos sabían que ella todavía lo amaba, por lo cual se sorprendieron aun más al ver que Korra se separó de él de un momento a otro

Mako quedo perplejo al ver que ella tenía los ojos llorosos tapándose la boca con una mano mientras que con la otra ponía a andar la silla de ruedas

\- Korra yo lo siento es solo que yo…

\- Mako no me busques más- decía saliendo de la sala

\- yo te amo – término de decir cuando ella se había ido

Tonrraq rápidamente lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo gritándole - ¡¿POR QUE LO HICISTE?! SABES CUANTO TIEMPO LLORO POR TI Y COMO TU NO LA QUERIAS SE COMVENCIO DE SER SOLO TU AMIGA

\- Señor Tonrraq lo siento, solo fue…. Un impulso

\- Y GRACIAS A ESO MI NIÑITA VOLVIO A SUFRIR

\- Tonrraq por favor déjalo – decía Senna

\- Si por favor usted y todos nosotros sabemos que solo él es el que puede hacer que cambie de opinión – decía Kai

\- Y tú ¿qué sabes? – gruño el maestro agua a Kai

\- Con todo respeto – hablo Asami – Kai tiene razón Mako puede lograr que Korra decida quedarse con nosotros. Todos sabemos lo que pasa entre ella y Mako

\- Siento desilusionarte Asami pero lo que hice fue un error yo nunca debí… y ella…

\- Solo inténtalo – decía Bolin mirando con ojos suplicantes tanto a Mako como a Tonrraq

\- Si eso ayuda a que mi hija viva cuenta con nosotros – se unió Tonrraq junto a su esposa

\- Lo intentare, y no me rendiré, ya que nunca la debí dejar, pero si lo hago quiero que sea por mi cuenta, además tengo una idea


	2. Chapter 2

_Al día siguiente_

Korra se encontraba en la cama aun dormida. Lentamente abrió los ojos notando la luz clara del día, aun con sueño escucho como la puerta de abría, al principio no notaba la suelita de aquella persona, pero después reconoció que era nada más ni nada menos que su amiga Asami

\- Korra despierta

\- Si… es…toy… despier… mhp…¿Quién es?...sigo despierta…. AAAAhhh Hola Asami – decía aun en el sueño la morena

\- Korra vengo a decirte que nosotros planeamos…

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Que antes de que quieras…. Ya sabes… dejar el mundo – decía tratando de no pensar que ella se mataría

\- Sigue Asami – decía haciendo una señal para que siguiera

\- Los chicos y yo planeamos pasar un mes contigo y durante estos primeros tres días me toca a mí – decía algo alegre pero a la vez sería la oji-verde – porque no queremos que te vallas de un momento a otro, así que queremos pasar estos últimos días contigo

\- Oh que dulces, bueno está bien y una pregunta ¿dónde está Kai? por lo general siempre me viene a saludar

\- Es que él y Mako salieron de viaje pero volverán la próxima semana – decía Asami tratando de no mostrar su felicidad, ya que su plan estaba yendo a la perfección

Así los tres días pasaron, Korra se sentía feliz pero al mismo tiempo sola, aunque eso no permitió que lo pasara bien. Fueron a los estadios de Pro-control a las tiendas (aunque Korra fingía un poco lo aburrido que era) y a la Mansión para almorzar con la familia de Mako se alojaba ahí, aunque la situación no dejo de ser incomoda

\- Y dime cariño ¿cómo están tus piernas? – decía Yin sin notar que el tema afectaba a Korra

\- Abuela ya hablamos de eso – contestaste recordándole lo que dijo Asami

\- Mejor ya solo me quedan 3 semanas y media – dijiste seria

\- Avatar Korra yo te quería mostrar un álbum de nuestra familia – decía Tu para distraerla

\- Pues claro

Mientras le mostraban el álbum de fotografías a Korra, Asami se dedicaba a llamar por teléfono a Makapu

\- Alo ¿están listos?... si…. Si…. ¿cuando? Ya pero espero que lleguen porque o si no, no lo lograremos…. Ok adiós. – despedía colgando el teléfono para poder volver con su amiga

Al día siguiente

Korra se encontraba con Bolin y Opal en el restaurante, ya que le tocaba pasar los otros 3 días con ellos

\- Señor ¿Puedo servirle? – Decía el camarero a Bolin – Espere… usted es Bolin ¿él actor que interpreto a Nutkut?, pero usted no salía con una peli-roja

\- ¿Como? – decía enojada y algo confundida Opal

\- Es que se supone que el salía con la actriz Ginger

\- Bolin eres un…. – decía Opal enojada a punto de gritar cuando Korra la interrumpió

\- Opal por favor. Mira Bolin salió con varias mujeres – decía un poco insegura – entre ellas mi prima, la princesa Eska, esa tal Ginger e incluso conmigo… Pero créeme cuando te digo que nunca vi a Bolin tan interesado en una chica como ahora que está contigo

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Sip

\- Fiuuu – decía aliviado Bolin, ya que Korra lo había ayudado con su novia Opal

Y así paso una semana con su familia y la de los maestros aires, donde jugaba con los cuatro niños y hablaban de los cuentos de Jinora. Luego la penúltima semana la paso con la familia Beifong donde conversaba con Suyin y Lin, la acompañaba a las persecuciones, donde ella podía tener algo de acción, pero no la suficiente para ella, aun triste se podía ver que sacaba sonrisas de vez en cuando

 ** _En la isla del templo del aire (la última semana)_**

Korra se encontraba en su habitación revisando las fotografías que habían sacado después del viaje del polo sur. Ella se notaba feliz, se notaba amada, se sentía viva cosa que en ese momento no sentía. Cuando le empezaba a caer una lágrima escuchó la puerta, en lo cual se secó rápidamente la lagrima y contesto

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Korra soy yo

La morena sabía de quien se trataba y aunque no lo entendía, podía sentir la rabia del otro día, sentía como hervía la sangre

\- ¿Qué quieres Mako? Te dije que no me buscaras y que te alejaras de mí

\- Mira, sé que lo que hice estuvo mal. Pero escúchame, no quiero que te vaya así de enfadada conmigo, también quiero pasar tiempo contigo antes de que…. Te vayas. Además se supone que a Kai y a mí nos tocaba la última semana – contestaba en una forma de suplica

\- Entra – decía rendida, ya que él tenía un buen punto. En eso entra Mako y Kai con una caja de color rojo

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Esto es una sorpresa – Decía Kai mientras que le entregaba el regalo a la morena, a lo que ella lo recibió con una mirada confusa

\- Ábrelo – decía Mako a lo que provoco una confianza con lo que poco a poco abrió la caja descubriendo un hermoso ramo de azucenas panda pero estas no eran azucenas pandas comunes, estas eran…

\- ¡Azules…! pero ¿cómo?

\- Bueno yo quería pedirte perdón por ya sabes, lo de…

\- perdonado, pero sigue – decía en un tono divertido

\- jajá, bueno como te decía Kai y yo sabíamos que te gustaban estas flores y bueno que te puedo decir investigamos sobre las azucenas panda y descubrimos que había una planta que cuidaba de estas azules, fueron difíciles de conseguir pero lo hicimos

\- Gracias y que…

\- Arréglate, lleva tu poleron, afuera y sin preguntas

\- Okay - dijo curiosa

\- Y una cosa es para hoy día así que apresúrate

Así pasaron los minutos hasta que Korra salió de su habitación con su ropa de siempre, su poleron y con su peinado usual. Luego en el satomovil de Asami se fueron los tres al centro de la cuidad donde se instaló un parque de juegos como el de la tribu agua del sur algo con lo que no contaba ella que habían escaleras que alcanzaban alrededor de 20 metros de altura y no había ningún maestro tierra. Pero algo la sorprendió al sentir que era cargada en los brazos de Mako, se sintió avergonzada ya que con lo que había pasado hace tres meses. Después de haber subido y sentada en su silla de ruedas se disponían a pasear comiendo unos algodones, de azúcar jugando y ganando premios.

 ** _2 días después_**

Volvieron a la feria y se subieron a la rueda de la fortuna donde se podía ver todo incluso la isla del templo del aire.

\- Que hermoso es – decía la morena con la vista en la isla

\- Korra, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

\- Pues… claro

\- ¿Por qué te quieres morir? – decía con un poco de tristeza

\- Me siento mal. Bueno eso no significa que lo haya pasado mal, al contario lo he pasado genial, pero no voy a volver a caminar Katara dice que es muy complicado mi estado, y aunque lo pase bien la mayoría de los momentos, en las noches despierto con las pesadillas sobre Zaheer y lloro queriendo no existir. Aunque ustedes estén, no piensen que lo paso de maravilla. Finjo de repente mi sonrisa – decía seriamente – y en especial con Kai, lo quiero mucho como para que me vea triste – susurraba al oído del maestro fuego, para que Kai no la escuchara.

\- No me equivoque contigo

\- ¿En qué?

\- Que eres la persona más valiente, leal y desinteresada que he conocido – decía mirando al cielo – sin contar que eres muy linda.

\- Mako… ¿Por qué dices eso? – decía avergonzada ya que sentía que los colores se le subían a la cara, pero para que no lo notara le dio un golpe al sentir que la miraba.

\- Auch! eso duele. Y además que pasa somos amigos y me tratas como si hubiese dicho algo malo.

\- Perdón.

\- No importa, siempre estaré contigo en las difíciles.

\- Oigan, creo que deberíamos volver al templo, Tenzin debe estar preocupado – decía Kai con un bostezo.

Así pasaron los días y cada uno de ellos ella revivía una flor azul. Al día siguiente fueron a la al restaurante de fideos de Narook y al siguiente día fueron al parque de cuidad república. Pasaron esos dos días como los mejores amigos de jamás se hubiera visto. Pero algo paso después de esos dos días de alegría y risas

 _ **En la isla del templo del aire.**_

Mako y Bolin se encontraban en la cocina lavando los platos conversando sobre Korra y su idea pero lo que no sabían era que Korra tenía hambre y estaba a la entrada de la puerta cuando escucho a Bolin preguntar

\- Mako cuéntame ¿Cómo te va con Korra?

\- Bien creo, hoy le voy a pedir que volvamos

\- genial creo que el plan va a la perfección – en eso entro Meelo por la puerta del otro lado

-¿Qué plan? ¿El de robarle los pasteles a mi papa o el de que Mako conquiste a Korra para que no se quiera ir?.

\- El de Mako y Korra.

\- Pueden dejar de hablar de eso – decía Mako ya molesto.

\- Oye galán apuesto que todas las chicas te siguen, así que cuéntame ¿cuál es tu secreto? – decía Meelo arqueando una ceja.

\- Deja de decir eso sabes que a mí me importa Korra, la quiero mucho...

Pero Korra no quería escuchar más, se marchó a su cuarto, lloro y no salió hasta que la llamaron a almorzar.

\- Korraaaaa la cena esta lista – en cuanto escucho eso se secó las lágrimas y bajo callada.

-Piensa tranquila, piensa tranquila Korra, respira, respira 1, 2, 3, 4… contrólate no vas a salir de la línea- se repetía mentalmente.

Luego de sentarse a la mesa comenzó un silencio incómodo y otra cosa que les llamo la atención era que Korra no comía, al contrario jugaba con el tenedor al notar aquello Mako quiso romper el hielo sin saber lo que vendría después.

\- Korra quiero que sepas que durante la semana que pase contigo me hizo darme cuenta de algo – lentamente Mako comienza a sacar un objeto de su chaquetón – y quería…

\- Mako ¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿Aun sigues con este juego? – pregunto muy bruscamente sorprendiendo a los presentes.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Hoy como todos los días tenía hambre fui a la cocina y escuche algo que me quito el hambre.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – decía nervioso a lo que diría.

\- TODO SU PLAN…. – gritaba Korra a punto de llorar – TU ME MENTISTE, NUNCA ME AMASTES.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? Sabes lo que siento por ti – todos comenzaban a levantarse al igual que él y ponían atención a cada uno.

\- ME QUIERES, PERO NO ME…. AH – suspiraba de por medio - ¿Por qué HICISTE ESTO?.

\- LO QUE TE DIJE, ES VERDAD, AL IGUAL QUE MI PROMESA – decía el maestro fuego tratando de acercarse a ella.

\- Mako aléjate – amenace retrocediendo.

\- No lo hare – sujetando mi silla se acercó a mis labios.

\- LARGATE! – comenzó a empujarlo hasta que con aire-control logro lanzarlo lejos provocando sorprender a los presentes – Nunca volveré a caminar, por lo tanto no volveré a ser feliz. Pero si quieren que viva lo hare – suspiro viendo a algunos con las caras felices – Pero con una condición… La primera es que él se valla lejos y que no me busque nunca más… y la segunda que no se mencione su nombre en esta casa – hablo con un tono de ira dejando pasmados a sus propios padres.

\- ¿Pero hija porque? – Pregunto Senna – si tú sabes que lo am…

\- No necesito dar explicaciones.

\- Korra desde cuando que eres tan cruel y fría.

\- Esas son mis condiciones, las aceptan o no depende de ustedes.

Todos miraron dudosos la joven de ojos azules y al mismo tiempo al de color ámbar. Era difícil tener que olvidarse de uno de ellos, ya que ambos forman parte de una misma familia, comenzaba la cuenta regresiva, una palabra lo decidiría todo y para siempre…

\- Aceptamos – se escuchó la voz de nada menos que…. Mako!

\- Pero Mako no queremos que te vayas y menos yo.

\- Bolin es algo que tengo que hacer, mañana en la mañana partiré a Ba sing se a trabajar en la fábrica que esta al oeste de la cuidad.

\- Pero ¿y yo?.

\- Estarás con Tenzin, Lin, opal, Kai y Korra.

\- Pero yo…

\- Pero nada Bolin, tu y yo siempre seremos hermanos y eso no cambiara jamás – dijo mientras se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazo.

\- Gracias por darme una familia y un hogar – decía el mismo maestro fuego a los presentes para luego voltearse a ver a Korra – Quiero que sepas que fue un gusto conocerte y estar contigo, no como avatar sino como Korra – decía como una reverencia.

Mako luego de eso se retiró y durmió. Mientras que Korra se preguntaba si asía lo correcto, pensando en los momentos que había pasado con él, lo difícil que fue su relación y como término.

 _"Estoy con Asami", "por mucho que tu actitud me vuelva loco, también creo que eres fantástica","Si no terminas con esto, tu y yo ya no seremos amigos", "Ahora no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti en ella","me di cuenta de que te amo Korra", "No estoy de su lado, ¿porque siempre piensas que estoy en tu contra?", "Tú eres la que se pone así", "Suficiente, tengo una mision que cumplir, no puedo estar preocupado de ti todo el tiempo para que no cometas otro gran error", "Entonces creo que si los dos ponemos el trabajo primero, tal ves no haya espacio para nuestra relacion"_

fue un periodo duro el que vivieron y tambien incomodo

 _"Yo tambien te extrañe", "No nada", "No queria lastimarte otra vez, supongo que parte de mi tambien queria olvidar nuestra ruptira"_

pero tambien habia algo que la mantenia con esperanzas desde entonces

 _"Siempre te amare Korra". Siempre... te... amare._ Esas tres simples palabras rondaban su mente desde entonces.

ella no queria saber mas sobre eso por lo que se fue a dormir, cayendo así en los brazos de morfeo

* * *

No me maten, les prometo que este terminará en final feliz y 100% makorra

Gracias por leer este fanfic esta dedicado a mi amiga y a una nueva amiga

MK-Love18: Gracias por todo tu apoyo, espero que sigas escribiendo, ya que gracias a ti empecé a publicar mis historias

Si te gustó este capítulo agrega un review

Besos y abrazos

Dani :3 :3 :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos! Volví después de mucho. Lamento el retraso, tuve unas complicaciones, pero estoy aquí, con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Sé que me quieren matar, lo comprendo, yo igual me odie, jajajajajaja mentira, pero no se preocupen todo es parte de mi plan…. Sin más los dejo con el Último capítulo de A PESAR DE TODO!**

 **Que los disfruten**

* * *

En la isla del templo del aire

Ya era de día, hoy era el día en el que se marcharía Mako para siempre, ante eso un pequeño maestro aire de piel morena y ojos verdes se dirigía al dormitorio de Korra. Donde suavemente la movió, logrando despertarla un poco.

-¿Kai?... ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto ella frotándose los ojos

\- Vine a entregarte esto – dijo el entregándole una caja

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Es de Mako. Me pidió que te la diera cuando se fuera, pero preferí entregártela antes

\- No quiero saber nada de él– dijo dejando de lado el pedazo de papel

\- No lo entiendes él te ama

\- No Kai – respondió con dificultad y una tristeza notable – si el me amara me lo diría y no me mentiría – como pudo mentirle a ella – estoy viva porque quiero no por el – se pauso un comento – él no me ama

\- Solo lee la carta – dijo con una súplica – sabes que nunca tuve una familia – tenía la cabeza baja – pero aun así te considero como mi madre – a tal confesión Korra abrió los ojos como plato – por lo que quiero verte feliz…. Y para eso tienes que estar con Mako

\- Kai, lo intentamos y no funciono….

\- Solo léela, por favor – dijo con una súplica, ella solo asintió- Yo ahora me iré a despedir de Mako… cualquier cosa sabes dónde encontrarme

Apenas Kai salió de la habitación, Korra abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla

" _Korra_

 _Perdón por todo lo que te cause, solo quiero que sepas de eres todo para mí, te pido perdón por no haber estado contigo y sobre todo por haber buscado mi felicidad con otra persona. Asami siempre fue buena conmigo, pero no era a quien yo amaba. Nunca he sido bueno para expresarme y eso me desilusiona no poder decirte lo que en verdad, ojala entiendas que todo lo que hice fue para poder ver tus ojos brillar con esa alegría y tu sonrisa resplandeciente que me embobaba._

 _Cuando rompimos algo en mi desapareció, trate de no acercarme a ti, no porque no quisiera sino porque no podía aguantar las ganas de besarte y desiste cuanto te amo, porq esa es la única verdad, la única, las que hace feliz_

 _Espero poder verte algún día, si me lo permites_

 _Tu amigo y compañero incondicional_

 _Mako"_

Apenas termino de leer la carta, una lágrima baja por su mejilla hasta caer al suelo, pronto comprendió, ella estaba cegada por el dolor, que no le importo nada, no quería salir adelante, pero ahora todo es diferente. Esta vez no se iba a dejar vencer, lucharía. Pero algos la saco de sus pensamientos… en estos instantes Mako estaría subiendo a un barco y se iría para siempre y ella no sería capaz de decirle lo q en realidad sentía.

No perdería ni un minuto más. Con sus manos comenzó a levantarse de la cama apoyando los pies en el frio suelo. Un grito se escuchó en medio de la sala. Korra estaba destrozada, cada paso le producía un dolor insoportable y los recuerdos de ese día volvieron a su mente. _No puedes contra esto el veneno es muy peligroso_ comenzó a escuchar la voz de Zaheer _e veneno es tan poderoso, que logro dejarte en este estado…_

\- No, no es así, el veneno no logro matarme – dijo avanzando cada vez más decidida – yo saldré de esto y volveré a sufrir pero… -levanto la cabeza y abriendo la puerta – saldré de esto porque soy más fuerte que cualquier cosa.

Al salir se encontró con Mako entrando al barco y los demás despidiéndose.

Comenzó a caminar más rápido, comenzaba a tambalearse pero no le importaba lo único. Ya estaba a unos cuantos metros cuando

\- ¡Mako! – se escuchó un llamado

\- ¿Korra, que haces aquí? - dijo acercándose a ella

\- tengo que hablar contigo – en un paso mal dado se tropieza y cae en los brazos de Mako

En eso pasaron dos segundos entre miradas hasta que Korra corta la distancia entre ellos. Mako al principio se sorprendió pero luego correspondió, ellos habían espera eso por mucho tiempo, pasaron por mucho para llegar a ese instante, ambos sufrieron, pero a pesar de todo, pudieron salir adelante, confrontando todo lo que se les oponía. Luego de unos minutos se separaron en busca de aire

\- ¿Que fue eso? – pregunto el con una sonrisa

\- Amor puro, Mako, amor puro hacia ti – dijo antes de implantarle un beso más corto – leí tu carta – apenas dichas estas palabras Mako abrió los ojos como plato

\- Kai no se supone que deberías darle la carta después

\- no creías que iba a hacer eso ¿no? – se dijo a si orgulloso

\- Jajaja – rio sarcásticamente – creo que es verdad

\- Mako quiero decirte algo…. – dijo bajo la cabeza – perdón por lo que te hice pasar. Yo nunca quise separarme de ti pero estaba cegada por el dolor, aunque me di cuenta de que gracias a ti estoy de nuevo en pie

\- ¿Porque por mí?

\- Porque tú eras lo que necesitaba para estar completa

\- Te amo  
\- Yo también te amo – Mako iba a besarla nuevamente pero ella lo detuvo – oye si quieres estar conmigo quiero que aceptes a Kai, me gustaría que fuera nuestro hijo

\- ¡Yupi! – se escuchó la voy del nombrado

\- Pue claro ¿porque no?

Dicho esto todos los presentes se reunieron en un abrazo, de cariño y aceptación, no importaba que problemas hubieran, ellos saldrían adelante. Porqué a pesar de todo ellos están el uno para el otro

 _ **FIN….**_

* * *

 **Aleluya! Terminé! Gracias a todos los que me ayudaron y una dedicatoria : mi prima Yuseth y mi amiga leloflen y por cualquier cosa mi demora fue culpa de las profesoras y sus trabajos enormes! ( y no exagero ) D: pero de igual manera me encascta escribirles ;D**

 **Me gustaría que escribieran algún review para saber si les gusto**

 **\/**

 **besos y abrazos**

 **Danii**

 **:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3**


End file.
